


官方动手让蛋一滴都没有了

by 709394



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 3p, D总受, M/M, 产奶, 是官方先动的手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 都是官方的错！！！





	官方动手让蛋一滴都没有了

“……哈啊……哈啊……又……又开始漏了……”

但丁喘息着，身后的阴茎将他塞得满满的，一下一下撞击着他。维吉尔的手扳着他的腰不让他伏在床上，于是他不得不向后抓着维吉尔来稳住自己。饱胀的胸部顶端，充血的乳头上渐渐冒出一颗乳白色的水珠，然后被重力拉下，垂挂在乳尖上。

“……维吉尔……”

他撒娇似地呼唤，身后的人终于停下了抽插，取过放在床头柜上的杯子。上面已经装了三分之一的乳白色液体，现在它被倾斜着放置在但丁溢乳的乳晕下，压出杯沿的痕迹，另一只修长的手轻轻挤压他的胸部。一股乳汁射进被子里，但丁叫出了声，双手抓着兄长的手，不知道是在让他轻点还是更用力点。

“……你的奶真多啊……”维吉尔的声音带着情欲的低哑，但丁为此战栗。他低下头咬了胸前的手臂一口，磨着牙。

“……还不是因为你。呜……”

因为被尤里森俘虏而开发出了繁育器官，又因为尼禄和V及时赶到打断了受孕进程，他的半魔身体为了自保本能地产生了假孕反应，以向新的恶魔展示他的珍稀价值换取生存。他们（主要是但丁本人）根本没能享受胜利多久，呕吐、厌食、消瘦然后产卵，连翻击打着但丁（和关心着但丁的人）。那颗美丽的红蓝相间的恶魔之卵并没有受精，现在但丁也不知道它去了哪里，他没有那个精力去关心那一切。他的身体在产乳，而熬到现在他本就疲惫不堪，还要为此筋疲力竭。

维吉尔挤压胸部的手很快转向了拉扯乳晕和乳头。但丁呻吟着几乎要瘫软在兄长的怀里，却只造成了吞下更多阴茎的效果。他只要稍稍低下头，就能看到自己原本属于男性的肌肉扎实的胸肌鼓胀得几乎成了下坠的球形，在维吉尔指间溢出软肉，以及之前挤乳留下的渐渐变青的指印。

“……天啊……维吉尔……”但丁疲惫地叹息，“……什么时候才……唔呜……才算完……”

“高等恶魔的哺乳期很短，只有一个月，但是人类最长能达到数年。”他的兄长一边用力地拉扯他的乳头刺激乳汁分泌，一边说，“让我们希望不要太长。”

“……让我死掉算了……”但丁无神地看着眼前的墙壁，任由他兄长替他按压另一边的胸肉，只是身体随着挤压的刺激轻轻弹动呻吟，“……都是你的错……”

“是我的错。”维吉尔大大方方承认了，然后拉扯他另一边肿胀的乳头。但丁只觉得自己的乳头都要被挤坏了，正带着哭腔哼哼，“但是现在还能补救。”

“……哈啊……好疼啊……维吉尔……”

“不这样挤不干净……只要半个小时就又要接一次……”

“……要不就不要理它了……呜……让它流吧……”

“好了……好了，但丁。”维吉尔将最后一滴乳汁挤干，将已经满了的杯子放回床头柜上，去和密密麻麻七八个同样满了的杯子作伴。他开始抚摸但丁的腰腹，便于但丁重新进入了状态，“我们继续……”

“……啊哈……哈……深、深点……”

但丁摇着头，双手撑在床上，承受着兄长的进入。他那稍微憋下去了一点的胸部随着动作摇晃，上面还有深深的指印，显示着被怎样的对待过。维吉尔亲吻他的后脊，在但丁那被尤里森开发出来的湿热通道里进出。因为半魔繁育者散发的味道刺激，他的阴茎呈现出了恶魔的特征：几乎拳头那么粗小臂那么长的阴茎表面覆盖了蓝灰色的鳞片，上面密密麻麻布满了细小的凸起，溢出的强大恶魔气息能够将整个城市笼罩，却一大半被注入身下繁育者的体内。保持着人类柔软外表的入口被撑到极致，挤到几乎半透明的薄薄皮肤被推进又拉出，带出一股股透明的混杂着蓝色和红色的体液。那是两个强大恶魔同时分泌的润滑液。

但丁嘶哑地叫喊着，身体已经完全适应了属于恶魔的狰狞器官，每一次抽出和填满都像侵略者在狂欢，而他被尤里森在孕囊打上的标记已然摇摇欲坠。太痛苦了，被破坏又重铸的感觉，被新的拥有者侵占和掠夺的感觉；但是繁育者的本能替他注入了和痛苦程度同样的快感。他原本已经贴合尤里森触手性器的身体被彻底撞开，来自新来者的魔力一丝丝挤掉尤里森的，然后自行安营扎寨，将他的身体内部重新变成贴合新来者的样貌。很快他的大脑又被操得一片浆糊，就像除了性交再没有别的事情值得他在意，一如当初在尤里森脚下，理智被挤压到边缘，本能占了上风，而身体渐渐回应了入侵者。

不知道过了多久，维吉尔停了下来。

“……你又漏奶了，但丁。”

“……操……”

维吉尔皱了皱眉：“杯子都用光了。”

“……那么？”

“看来只能你自己喝掉，把杯子腾出来了。”

但丁挣扎起来，但是被掠夺的繁育者根本不可能有多少力气，因为只有足够服从才能活下来，物竞天择这种事于恶魔同样适用。维吉尔见他不愿意，却没有强迫，只是将他揽进怀里，回到挤奶的姿势。他用手轻轻一捏，但丁肿胀的乳尖立刻有一股乳汁射了出来，还溅到了墙壁上。但丁的脸本来就因为性交红得不行，现在甚至肉眼可见地蔓延到了脖子根。维吉尔把沾了乳汁的手伸进他嘴里，他乖乖张开嘴，含了进去。

“甜吗？”

“……你是个恶魔……”

“我们都是。”

维吉尔将之前接满的一杯但丁的乳汁递到他嘴边，他乖乖地喝了下去。仍保持着体温的乳汁里还含有他自己的魔力，他稍微精神了一点，然后维吉尔又开始替他挤乳。

“……这没完没了了……”

但丁的胸被挤得又酥又麻又疼，轻轻一碰都要难受半天，却不得不半小时挤一次奶，委屈得皱起了鼻子。他呻吟着，在维吉尔熟练的揉捏下又挤了小半杯乳汁。本就肿胀的乳头被捏得更大，就像熟透了的小樱桃一样泛着烂熟的紫红色，乳肉上更是布满了凄惨的手指印。维吉尔低声告诉他挤干净了之后但丁放松了下来，摊在兄长的怀里，一根手指都不想动。

而维吉尔将他放倒在床上，双腿拉开压到身侧，换了个姿势。但丁大张的双腿之间，不再勃起的性器和排泄的肛门中间，一个幽暗的入口被毫无保留地展现出来，红蓝色的浓稠液体缓缓流出，弄得腿根一塌糊涂。

“……维吉尔……”

但丁看着他的双眼里充满哀求，双手不自觉地曲起放在两侧，胸肉被重力拉向两边，凌乱的白发汗湿了些许黏在脸侧。恶魔繁育者的本能渴望着被占有，因为不被占有就是没有价值，那么等待着它的就只有死亡。被开发的身体空虚无比，但丁难受地收紧脚趾，打开的双腿微微颤抖。

维吉尔填满了他。巨大的龟头挤开无法闭合的通道入口，将那刚刚收拢的皮肤再次撑到半透明，密密麻麻的凸起不停地挑开边沿埋进去。但丁持续地叫喊着，双手胡乱抓住身下皱巴巴的床单，雪白鼓胀布满指印的双乳不停跳动，直到维吉尔的阴茎完全插入。维吉尔松开压着但丁的手，让但丁双腿在他身后交叉，托起但丁的屁股悬空着，重新开始进出。

但丁的声音已经几乎哑了，叫得声嘶力竭也只有耳语大小，不过只要他们停下他很快就会恢复过来。他双手一会儿塞进枕头底下，一会儿握成圈紧紧咬住，一会儿忍耐不住挤压自己的胸。没多久他的胸又被挤出乳汁了，维吉尔干脆俯下身含住他的乳头狠狠一吸，但丁颤抖着翻起了白眼，一股热流从体内涌了出来，浇在维吉尔的龟头上。维吉尔也安耐不住，深深地抽插几下，将带着浓稠魔力的恶魔精液射进但丁体内，冲刷着尤里森留下的摇摇欲坠的标记，将那标记刷得更淡了一点。

维吉尔没有将自己抽出来，恶魔的阴茎根本没那么容易消退。他重新吸了满满一口但丁的奶，然后喂进被操懵了的但丁嘴里。他的弟弟将他给的所有东西都吞了，剩下一些来不及吞咽的溢出嘴角，就像被射了一嘴的精液一样。就这样一口一口，维吉尔帮他处理完了这一次的乳汁问题。

：：：

尼禄回来的时候原本以为会看到满床满地的奶渍，但是情况比他想的要好得多。他的父亲仍然插在他叔叔体内，不过看起来刚刚做完一轮，但丁正躺在床上，无神的双眼在闻到他带来的披萨的味道才重新聚焦。

“你这么做没意义，他吃魔力就能饱了。”

“他需要休息。”尼禄坚持。他扶着但丁坐起来，维吉尔虽然不赞同但是配合了他们，之后尼禄给目不转睛的但丁递上一块披萨。

“我爱死你了，孩子。”但丁说着，迫不及待地咬了一大口。

尼禄笑笑，将床头柜上的奶都拿了出去，重新进来的时候换上了一个清洗好了的全新吸奶器和最大号的替换储奶瓶。但丁吮吸着手指上的披萨油，咯咯地笑了起来了起来。

“我真的爱死你了，尼禄。”

“但丁。”维吉尔在旁边冷冷地喊，尼禄瞪了他一眼，两个半魔的气息搅合在一起蹦出火花，最终同时偃旗息鼓。

但丁笑着无视了他们两个的交锋，吃完了那份披萨，然后皱起了眉。

非常麻烦的，他的胸脯的肿胀程度显示又需要一次挤奶。尼禄取过吸奶器罩在但丁的乳肉上贴合，然后开始挤压吸奶器。一股股乳汁喷进乳胶管里，流进储奶瓶中。维吉尔难得地保持了安静，只是紧紧握着不停呻吟的但丁的手。显然吸奶器比用手挤压要舒服多了也温和多了，但丁全程都比平时要安稳得多。等到另一边也挤压干净，但丁终于松了口气。

“谢谢。”

“不用”两个字还没说出口，尼禄就看到他的叔叔挤了挤自己的胸肉，歪着头，带着奇妙的笑容。

“你想试试这里吗？”

尼禄手一抖差点没拿稳吸奶器。他看了维吉尔一眼，维吉尔意味深长的笑让他明白这不是但丁第一次这么做了。属于恶魔的那部分令他血气上涌，他飞快地脱了衣服，爬上了床。

但丁已经面向他跪在床上等着了，重力将他过大的胸部拉向地面。尼禄灰色的恶魔阴茎尺寸要比维吉尔的更小一点，也更圆一点，但是上面不是细密的凸起，而是脊骨一样伸出的三排骨节。但丁将他的阴茎舔湿，之后他的双手从两侧将胸肉挤在一起，贴上他昂扬的阴茎，就着他自己的唾液开始上下滑动。

维吉尔也跪了起来，抓住但丁高高翘起的屁股，巨大的蓝灰色恶魔阴茎再次将但丁的入口撑到极限。尼禄看着维吉尔操弄但丁，想起自己埋在但丁体内的感觉，强烈的快感让他配合着维吉尔抽插的频率抽插但丁的胸。也许因为持续的挤压胸部，尼禄很快就感觉到下身的摩擦黏稠了起来。是但丁，他的乳汁充当了润滑剂的角色，随着尼禄阴茎的挤压一下一下溢出，抹到了他的胸和尼禄的阴茎上，不停地在乳沟顶部留下。再沿着胸肉滑落，滴在床单上。那一片乱七八糟的乳白色强烈地刺激着尼禄的眼球，双手覆上但丁挤压胸口的手，主动地、大幅度地操着但丁的乳沟，远超常人的阴茎顶端一下下戳着但丁柔软的下颚，将那一片连带喉咙都弄上了但丁自己的乳汁。

“你看看你，但丁，你就像……”

“奶牛。”维吉尔接上了尼禄因为耻度不够停住的话头。但丁重重地呻吟，尼禄看了维吉尔一眼，维吉尔只是嘴角带笑。他承认并接受了但丁和尼禄在他回来之前就发生了的关系，不等于他不乐于找找优越感。“我想你一个人就能开一家乳牛场了，但丁。”他俯过身帮儿子挤压弟弟正在产乳的胸，挤出更多的乳汁，“听说牛奶洗澡很养颜，我想你能够洗自己的奶水澡呢。”

“维吉尔！”但丁抗议，但是那个被操软了的声音听着更像撒娇。维吉尔和尼禄父子两只心有灵犀地重重一顶，立刻碎成了充满情欲的呻吟。

尼禄看着但丁已经搞得到处都是的奶，叹了口气，放弃了维持床单清洁的打算。他将但丁推给维吉尔抱着，就着维吉尔抽插的姿势去吸但丁的奶。

他想这么做很久了，最早在发现但丁的衣服不知道为什么开始会在乳头部分濡湿的时候——而既然这里他都已经操过了，那么吸一吸舔一舔又怎么样呢？他破罐子破摔地想。带着些许腥味的乳汁飞快地充满了他的口腔。但丁的奶水真的太足了，照顾过孤儿的尼禄对这点常识还是有的。吞下去的时候还带着但丁自身的魔力气息，像吞进了一部分但丁的魔力。这就是留给原本可能会孕育的生命的吗？尼禄着迷地想。对于从小就是孤儿的他来说，这种繁衍的家的暗示要比重拾亲人要真实得多。

而且这是他的爱人。……他的亲生叔叔，父亲的亲弟弟。

他捧着但丁的脸，无视维吉尔的存在，深深地亲吻着但丁。但丁回应着他，即使自己正被兄长占有；维吉尔显然知道尼禄的打算，他拉高但丁双腿，将交合处露了出来。

尼禄挤进了他们之间。

但丁哭叫着僵硬起来，就像之前每一次他们同时占有但丁一样。半透明的皮肤被一点点撑得薄如蝉翼，尼禄恶魔阴茎上排列整齐的骨刺刚刚好让开一个维吉尔恶魔阴茎的尺寸，那个部位布满了密密麻麻的凹陷，让两根恶魔阴茎嵌合在一起。他们一起托着但丁拉开到身侧的大腿弯，上下举动但丁的同时耸动自己的胯部，让但丁每一下都重重地吞到底部，再高高地退剩龟头。过度丰满的乳肉随着主人的上下剧烈地晃动，同时拥有着人类和恶魔血液的父子共同操弄他们之外唯一的血亲，花费可能持续一个月、可能鲜少休息的半年时间，用他们的阴茎、他们的精液、他们的魔力，一点点将那不应该存在的标记清洗，再重新标记。

之后会是真正的，怀上他们两个之中的谁、或者同时属于他们两个的新生半魔。

在那之前，但丁痛苦而甜蜜地哭泣着，被蹂躏到全是青紫色和粉紫色的乳肉一次又一次挤出所有的乳汁，无法合拢的繁育通道不得不被他们两个或者轮番、或者同时地持续抽插、灌注、洗刷、标记。


End file.
